Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER
is a V-Cinema movie released to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the conclusion of ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, the first such epilogue movie of its kind.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/03/31/ninpuu-sentai-hurricanger-10-years-after-announced/ The direct-to-video film became available for sale on August 9th, 2013.http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/ninpuu-sentai-hurricaneger-v-cinema-cover-art-revealed.html Synopsis A space ninja group initiate mysterious bombings around the world - from Paris, to Egypt, China, and many others. Nanami and Kouta followed the series of incidents, but were surprised to see a familiar figure appearing before them! It was mentioned that a mistake was made from a battle 10 years ago. Plot While Nanami was taking a shower, Kouta was in the living room and a voice mail comes in from a man named Hase saying that the acting role she auditioned for, isn't what he wanted but he tells her she'll have another chance. Just then Kouta gets a phone call from his kids and tells them that he's stuck at work, Nanami screams and sees a bat with her Hurricane Gyro and chases after it the kick it and the bat dropped it. The bat became a monster and begins to take her Shinobi Medal but is called back quickly. Before leaving he says he's part of the Seven Dark spears, one of the Jakanja, and yet not, the Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba. Meanwhile at night club which Ikkou sing a song with a band named JUNretsu and Isshu hang out with ladies. However one of the ladies looked familiar to them and just then, a black figure with a black HurricaneRed helmet appears and used a sword technique. The Gouraiger brothers find their Shinobi Medals gone and found out that sword technique was the Kabuto Lighting wave that Ikkou taught Yousuke. The black figure turns into Yousuke and hands the medals to the lady who transforms into Furabiijo. Yousuke then says the last ten years he spent with his teammates were a mistake before vanishing. Nanami and Kouta arrive at Yousuke's office and finds it empty with pictures of him all over the world and TOP SECRET files on his desk each one about different Unified Universal Ninja School branches around the world. Then a boy appears at the door and says that hero's will die but then glitches and asks Yousuke for his help. Meanwhile Furabiijo puts the Gouraigers' medals on a Jakanja logo which held the young boy who appeared in Yousuke's office on a cross shocking him. Meanwhile, Nanami and Kouta fly around the city to find out what is going on. Yousuke presses a button to destroy a building but the two Hurricanegers said they disarmed it and capture Yousuke to be be brought to a meeting. Inside a subspace like room, a woman behind curtains asks what Yousuke was doing but then, Hinata and Oboro appear and were told they weren't called for the meeting. Kouta says that him and Nanami were attacked by a Jakanja yet not. He also told he was after the Shinobi Medals and said the Gouraigers lost theirs and said Yousuke took them. Nanami then says they saw a young boy outside of Yousuke's office. Just then Rumba appears and Oboro claims there was a man that joined the rank of the Jakanja and was the most skilled warrior of the Unified Universal Ninja school. The Hurricanegers then find out that Yousuke let his teammates capture him. Then Yousuke looks under the curtains and finds a lady who was a relative to Lady Gozen and takes the Shurikenger Shinobi Medal. Yousuke tells Rumba to release Tenkai and the boy appears but realizing it was a hologram. Rumba disappears and the Hurricanegers are teleported to Shinobi Valley. The Hurricanegers wanted answers and Yousuke tells them the boys name was Tenkai, a boy he found unconscious on the shore of a beach and he joins him on his adventures but refused to go to the hospital. One day Yousuke find Tenkai captured by Rumba and shows him a flashback from ten years ago after the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers defeated an enemy and showed that Tenkai inherited the blood from the Evil Will to awaken it within him, it needed the power of the Shinobi Medals. After the Gouraigers appeared, they told them about the times they had. Issue told them he knew where the Shinobi Medal because he had a transmitter. Yousuke then rejoins the team to save Tenkai. When they arrive at the layer they find Tenkai was about to awake the Great Will. But Yousuke tells him to remember what they've been through and Tenkai breaks free and are teleported out of the layer. Tenkai then fights the Magerappa and the Shurikenger Shinobi medal glows then transforms into the Shuriken ball as he transforms into Shurikenger. He then uses the disappearing technique to retrieve the other five Shinobi medals to return to the Gouraigers and Hurricanegers as they transform and do their rolecall. The Hurricanegers fight the Magerappa army and do special techniques that relate to acting, singing, and dancing. But then Bat Zhe Rumba summons two men in black hoods start to attack HurricaneRed and Shurikenger unconscious but they get back on their feet. Shurikenger uses Fire Mode and he and HurricaneRed use Shurikenger's special move. After that, all six use a Kage no mai attack on Rumba and use all six of their weapons to make the Ten Year Reunion, Final Gadget and destroy Rumba as Furabiijo and Wendinu disappear. Oboro and Mugensai are impressed that the 6 warriors defeated Rumba but he turns in a hamster when he hears he has to pay bills for the damaged branches. During the end credits Yousuke asks the others if they want to look for successors for themselves. Nanami still wants to be a Hurricaneger and continue on her career, Ikkou tells them he still wants to be a Gouraiger and still be part of JUNretsu and Isshuu still wants to be a Gouraiger. Kouta tells them he's going to tell his kids that he is a Hurricaneger. Yousuke says to keep going at it. Continuity and Placement As the title suggests, this movie takes place ten years after the Hurricanegers defeat of Boss Tao Zant. However this movie is set only in the continuity of the TV series and not the Super Sentai universe as a whole. In this universe, the original Shurikenger is still dead and the Hurricanegers disbanded after the final battle with Furabijo and Wendinu still alive. There is no reference to the events of Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, the Legend War, the team-up with the Gokaigers or Super Hero Taisen. To add further discontinuity, when Shurikenger guest stars in Ninninger's The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics, it's the original Shurikenger, not Tenkai. (Whether that was the producers' intent or Takashi Hashimoto, Tenkai's actor, wasn't available is unknown). Characters Hurricanegers Gouraigers Shurikenger Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen's relative Villains *Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba *First Spear, Furabiijo *Fourth Spear, Wendinu Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Members of JUNretsu: ** ** ** ** ** *Narrator, : *Bat Zhe Rumba's Clone Bat: , *Hostess: , * : Suit actors *HurricaneRed: *HurricaneBlue: *HurricaneYellow: *KabutoRaiger: *KuwagaRaiger: *Shurikenger: *Bat Zhe Rumba: Staff *Jun Hikasa and Hideaki Tsukada– Executive Producers *Kazuo Katou and Takeshi Nakano – Producers *Nao Nagasawa and Kouhei Yamamoto – Associate Producers *Katsuya Watanabe – Director *Junichi Miyashita – Writer Promotion The Hurricaneger trio actors made a cameo appearance in the ending sequence of the then-incumbent Sentai, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, broadcast following the twenty-fourth episode which aired five days prior to the release of 10 YEARS AFTER. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This movie also serves as a clip-show as some of the past of the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers are told again. *This is the first time the following combination attacks are used: **Double Bunshin Hyaku (HurricaneRed with Shurikenger Fire Mode). **A combination of the Ninjamisen and the Victory Gadget. *In an unusual instance for a Sentai movie, there is no giant battle and no appearance of any mecha. However, this might be due to the fact that all of the ninjas' Karakuri Giants were all destroyed (with the exception with Tenkuujin) during their tenure as an active Super Sentai team. *There is a helmetless role call before the final battle, which is currently commonplace in the finales of a Super Sentai season. *Yusuke Tomoi is mentioned and one of the members of JUNretsu says that he is fighting monsters as a " ". *In his battle against the Genin Magerappa, Yousuke sings a capella the last verse of the show's opening theme. *JUNretsu is the actual song chorus group in Japan comprising of six members. Four out of six members are mostly toku actors including Yujiro Shirakawa as Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger, the rest includes: **Kazuyoshi Sakai who previously portrayed Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. ** was previously /Kamen Rider Zolda from . ** was previously /Kamen Rider Gills from . *Kayo Matsuda had retired from the entertainment industry a year ago, but she made her comeback to portray her original character, Wendinu once again. Her real name was credited during the credits run. She previously portrayed her role under her credited name as Mio Fukuzumi. **Mio Fukuzumi also guest starred in as Ryo Ashihara's girlfriend , a year before she landed her role in Hurricaneger. *Tenkai/Shurikenger II was portrayed by Koumi Hashimoto, who previously guest starred in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist as Kenta Sawaii. *Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba was voiced by Hironori Miyata, who also voiced as the narrator for Hurricaneger and Shinkenger as well as voice of Fuuraimaru. **Yoshinori Okamoto, who played his suit actor role as Fifth Dark Spear Sargain in this series, also appeared in V-Cinema as the Bat Zhe Rumba's Clone Bat. *The Inquiry Head is portrayed by Hitomi Miwa, the same actress who also portrayed her role as Lady Gozen in this series. *The scene where the Hurricanegers are sharing an apple mimics the scenes from Scroll 1: Wind and Ninja and Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth where they both shared the same persimmon between each other. **They also singing some of snippet from Ninpu Hall School Song, the Hayate Ninja Way Academy's theme song from Scroll 27: Kushiyaki and Zero Gravity while remembering their journeys in the past. *Some of the flashbacks mentioned in this V-Cinema in order of appearance: **''Scroll 48: Trap and Eternal Life: Lady Gozen dying in the Hurricanegers' arms after she was mortally wounded by Sandaaru. **Scroll 1: Wind and Ninja: Oboro gives Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta their Gyro Changers, marking their beginning of their adventures as Hurricanegers. **Scroll 2: Giant and Karakuri: Yousuke thinks Nanami and Kouta quits to being Hurricanegers because they took off their Gyro Changers, insisting Yousuke to battle alone. **Scroll 26: Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing: Wendinu and Furabiijo thought that humans become weak when they're falling in love, so they summon Mechanin Corps' Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid to make people fall in love with the first person they saw. **Scroll 50: Darkness and a New World: Oboro explains the Evil Presence to the Hurricangers before the secret base collapsed. Realizing that everyone appeared dead, the Hurricanegers had no choice but to put their courage to face the Evil Presence on their own. **Final Scroll: Wind, Water, and Earth: After their battle against Jakanja comes to an end, the Hurricangers gathered in the forest after graduation before they both separated on the path of their own life. **Scroll 31: Meteor and Three Wolves: A Space Scorpion egg finally hatches from Ikkou's heart, killing him in the process. **Scroll 32: The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret'': Yousuke purposefully getting himself poisoned by Manmaruba, so he can create an antidote from his own blood to revive Ikkou. Learning that Yousuke had risked his life for him, Ikkou owes his life to Yousuke, marking the true alliance between Hurricangers and Gouraigers for the first time. *For the first time, it is learned that Kouta Bitou had survived with two children, namely Rika and Suzune. His wife however is still unknown. *Because this V-Cinema is to celebrate their reunion of the Hurricaneger's cast 10 years after the end of the series, Nao Nagasawa and Kohei Yamamoto were appointed as the Associated Producers for this V-Cinema. External links * Official website * TV-Nihon's Wiki: Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger 10 YEARS AFTER References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita